pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yagami
Yagami (夜神 meaning:'' Night God'') is a Togekiss originally from Sazanami who serves as the official Egg Move tutor, as well as the primary representative of, the International Guild. He looks to forward his guild's mission to help any and all in need, no matter which country they come from, and welcomes anyone and everyone who wants to join and help. Personality Yagami is the kind of person who comes across as very serious, intimidating, and maybe even slightly unapproachable at first due to the HEAVY AURA OF SERIOUSNESS that permeates his very being, but those who get to know him find him very kindhearted and humorous, and he talks in a very formal and polite manner, too. He likes it whenever people are happy and having fun, and like any ordinary Togekiss, dislikes intense strife, but he's learned ways to deal with it and keep himself subdued to bear through it, though he'll also do whatever he can to peacefully resolve conflicts faster. He definitely prefers hanging around happy people, for sure, and when someone's having a bad day, he'll definitely do whatever he can to help them feel better. Losing his parents at a young age made it so that he's more used to tragedy than the usual Togekiss, and at the same time, made it so that his firmest resolve in life is to comfort those who are similarly suffering, and if possible, reduce the number of said tragedies and even eliminate them altogether if possible. That is why he assiduously continues to work for the International Guild even after he grew up there; because it's the fastest way for him to live out his dream of seeing people with smiles on their faces for as long as possible. That said, though, given all his years helping to teach people about moves they had the potential for learning, even he can muster up the courage to actually BE intimidating if need be to chase off unwelcome intruders, and he even jokes about how the meaning of his name is so perfect in this regard. It also helps that compared to a normal Togekiss, his physical appearance help by a lot in the intimidation department. Biography As a little Togepi, he lost his parents in the many civil wars that were ravaging Sazanami at the time (and still are), and still feels rather saddened about it to this day. Luckily for him, however, the International Guild was around at the time and happened to pick him up at their orphanage so that he could have a home. It took him a long time for him to finally get over his sadness and discover a purpose in life at the age of 16, which was on the medical ward, but then he soon realized he possessed the gift of being able to somehow know what kinds of moves each and every Pokemon around him had the potential for learning. When he casually mentioned this to a friend one time, it happened to be a move that said friend always wished he could learned but never could, thinking he had to be born with it. Yagami couldn't help but want to see if it was possible for him to teach this move to this friend, since it seemed easy enough, and sure enough, with the help of a Heart Scale, the friend was able to learn the move. Overjoyed, the friend urged him to open a dojo where Yagami could make people happy in such a way, too. Though Yagami was at first hesitant, he realized he loved the joy that people would get from learning moves they thought they never could, and thus, became one of the most promininent figures in the International Guild. To this day, he continues to teach people such moves, but only if they can help him get Heart Scales, which he actually has a lot of thanks to his assistant Lauwiliwilinukunukuoioi, or Lauwili the Luvdisc, but she'll only give them her Heart Scales if they help out with guild tasks. He also happens to be stopping by in Sazanami to research the storms that are going on over there, and to see what he can do to help out, such as teaching foreigners and his fellow foreign guild members how to behave in Sazanamese culture properly and use the correct honorifics with people. He also apparently has recently reunited with a Togetic named Icarus who appears to be his nephew, though as for how they're even related, since the boy's from Artiphron, even he doesn't know. Missions and Events In Mission 3, he was part of the International Guild in Sazanami that agreed to help out the people from Aether when they came to the country, as well as when Hoori the Wartortle first appeared and told them of Otohime's plight and how she knew how to awaken Ryujin again to stop the coming tsunami. After successfully helping them to save his country, he agreed to set up a branch of the guild in Aether itself so people could adopt children from around the world, volunteer to help in their cause, and even allowed himself to be available so that people could learn Egg Moves from him whenever they wanted to. Category:Sazanami S. NPCs